darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel LeBaux/dialogue
Task 1 Start *'Samuel LeBaux:' Muahahahahahahaaa! *'Player:' Erm, excuse me? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Bwahahaha muah muah ahahahahahahaaa! *'Player:' Are you okay? Can I get you a doctor...or like a priest or something? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Ahaaa! I see you were not terrified by my elaborate evil laugh! *'Player:' Oh that's what you...erm I mean no...not really. *'Samuel LeBaux:' Then you my good friend are brave and stout of heart. You do not balk iin the face of true nightmarish terror! *'Player:' I'm not entirely sure that's what you were showing there... *'Samuel LeBaux:' Haha you shrug off the nightmare with a burning courage. *'Player:' Oh is that what the itching sensation is? *'Samuel LeBaux:' SILENCE!!!! *'Samuel LeBaux:' Oh brave and mighty hero, for you I have...A QUEST!!!!! *'Player:' Is there really a need for all the drama? *'Samuel LeBaux:' You, oh brave one, must go out into the dark and dangerous world and there you must perform a terrifying task. *'Samuel LeBaux:' A task that makes grown men tremble in absolute fear. For you must... *'Samuel LeBaux:' KILL *'Samuel LeBaux:' TEN *'Samuel LeBaux:' RATS! *'Player:' ...seriously? Not even firebreathing dragon rats of death? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Lord no, what do you think I am; a monster? Just kill ten rats and come back to me to claim your prize. During *'Samuel LeBaux:' You have slain many a terrifying beast noble sir/lady, but still more await. *'Samuel LeBaux:' You must kill another X rats. End *'Samuel LeBaux:' Surely you are a warrior with no equal! For who else could have slain such deadly beasts? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux awards you 5 whole gold coins for your efforts. Task 2 Start *'Samuel LeBaux:' My friend, wait...there is still more terrible danger afoot... *'Player:' Really? What now? *'Samuel LeBaux:' More vermin roam the worlds...my friend, you must slay... *'Samuel LeBaux:' TEN *'Samuel LeBaux:' MORE *'Samuel LeBaux:' RATS! *'Player:' Urgh, really? *'Samuel LeBaux:' I shall reward you better than last time for your efforts! End *'Samuel LeBaux:' The terrible evil has been diminished! *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux awards you 6 whole gold coins for your efforts. Task 3 Start *'Samuel LeBaux:' Oh no!!! They just keep returning! Are they immortal?! *'Player:' No...don't...don't say it... *'Samuel LeBaux:' We have no choice! You must... *'Player:' Don't you dare... *'Samuel LeBaux:' KILL TEN RATS! *'Player:' I hate you. End *'Samuel LeBaux:' Surely the dark beasts run in fear from your tremendous power! *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux award you 5 whole god coins for your efforts. *'Player:' Wait...what? I got 6 coins last time, I was expecting 7 this time! *'Samuel LeBaux:' What? Do I look like I'm made of money? I can only give special rewards some of the time! Task 4 Start *'Player:' Wait! I know exactly what you're going to say! *'Samuel LeBaux:' YOU MUST KILL 11 RATS! *'Player:' Ok, maybe I didn't quite know what you were going to say. *'Samuel LeBaux:' Hrmmmm...you're right, 11 is a bit much. Just kill ten of them. End *'Samuel LeBaux:' Surely the dark beasts still run in fear from your tremendous power! *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux awards you 5 whole gold coins for your efforts. Task 5 Start *'Player:' *Sigh* 3...2...1 *'Samuel LeBaux:' Dum da dee. La la la laa *'Player:' ... *'Samuel LeBaux:' Oh...hi, you're still here. How's it going? *'Player:' It's finally over? Fantastic, well who are... *'Samuel LeBaux:' KILL TEN RATS! *'Player:' I swear if you had an attack op I'd... End *'Samuel LeBaux:' Blah blah blah, well done, ect. *'Player:' Really? You can't even be bothered to say a one line 'well done'? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Meh. *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux awards you 5 whole gold coins for your efforts. Task 6 Start *'Player:' So...kill another ten rats? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Well aren't you delightfully helpful! End *'Samuel LeBaux:' Have you killed their queen yet? *'Player:' What? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Or am I thinking of squirrels...they're really similar. *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux awards you 5 whole gold coins for your efforts. Task 7 Start *'Samuel LeBaux:' Now that you've shown your dedication. I have a secret to tell you. *'Samuel LeBaux:' Allow me now to tell you a deep secret about the Dragonkin...something that will chill you to your very core! *'Player:' Finally! Something worthy of my talents! *'Samuel LeBaux:' Many centuries ago, the Dragonkin went out into the world and... *'Player:' Noooo...no...noo! I can see that look in your eyes...don't do it! *'Samuel LeBaux:' ...set a task, just for you... *'Player:' No...don't you even think about it! *'Samuel LeBaux:' For you...might warrior...must... *'Player:' I. WILL. END. YOU! *'Samuel LeBaux:' KILL *'Player:' You... *'Samuel LeBaux:' TEN *'Player:' Mother... *'Samuel LeBaux:' RATS!!!!!! *'Player:' I can only use Quickchat. End *'Samuel LeBaux:' You truly are the Dragonkin's heir. *'Player:' You made all of that up didn't you? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Every last word! *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux awards you 5 whole gold coins for your efforts! Task 8-300 Start *'Player:' Rats...ten of them? *'Samuel LeBaux:' What a marvellous idea! End *'Samuel LeBaux:' Blah blah blah, well done, ect. *'Player:' Really? You can't even be bothered to say a one line 'well done'? *'Samuel LeBaux:' Meh. *'Samuel LeBaux:' Let me now reward you for your victory! *Samuel LeBaux awards you 5 whole gold coins for your efforts. After Task 300 *'Samuel LeBaux:' Dude...seriously...what the hell? *'Samuel LeBaux:' You've killed 3 thousand rats...what is wrong with you? *'Player:' I just couldn't stop...I...I...have a problem. *'Samuel LeBaux:' Like go and lie down or something...leave the rats alone now...OK? *'Player:' I hate you for what you've turned me into! *'Samuel LeBaux:' I'm...I'm so sorry. *Samuel LeBaux refuses to give you another quest. You're some sort of rat nightmare now.